Phantasm
by Kingi.Dawn
Summary: Chapter 4 UPDATE! Perpaduan antara dunia nyata kita, Jakarta, dengan dunia Naruto. Bagaimana kalau ternyata 'Naruto' benar benar eksis? Warning: AU dan Canon, Sudut pandang OC bukan Mary Sue, NON-YAOI. Romance bakal ada, semua tokoh bakal muncul. R&R?
1. Chapter 1: That Day

Taraaaa~~! Satu lagi fic persembahan dari Kingi (apaan sih). Fic ini ternspirasi dari imajinasi Kingi sendiri. Padahal Kingi belum pernah ke acara Cosplay, sih T.T jadi mungkin deskripsi tentang Cosplaynya kurang, mohon maaf sebelumnya! Kingi cuma baca-baca di majalah, yang Kingi tau tentang event-event kayak gitu cuma ramainya aja *di tabok*

Oke, sebenernya Kingi bukan berasal dari Jakarta, tapi emang suka banget sama itu kota, engga tau kenapa. Jadi Kingi ambil setting Jakarta buat fic ini, walaupun Jakarta cuma kebagian nama jadi Prologue-nya aja. Dikit, kok.

Fic ini bakalan ber-chapter, yang Kingi belum bisa prediksi bakalan sampe chapter berapa, mudah-mudahan update-nya bisa teratur, ya. Kingi berdoa supaya banyak waktu nganggur buat nulis fic (?)

Oke,

**Disclaimer: Jigoku Shoujo punya Miyuki Eto, Final Fantasy punya Square Enix, dan Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto!** *fic ini enggak nyampur, nama-nama selain Naruto itu cuma muncul sekilas saja*

**Warning**: Belum ada OOC di Chapter ini *jelaslah, wong tokoh tokoh Naruto belum pada bener bener nongol* *di bunuh* XDD. AU plus CANON (jadi gimana?) XDD. NON-YAOI. Tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan bakal ada romance, supaya ceritanya enggak datar. Oh iya, ini sudut pandang dari OC. OC di jamin bukan Mary Sue, kok.

**.**

**Phantasm**

**By Kingi Dawn, 2010**

**Prologue**

**.**

* * *

**Jakarta.**

Satu kata yang cukup menggambarkan sebuah kota yang ruwet, rusuh, penuh kriminalitas, kemacetan, udara panas, dan lainnya. Di kota inilah semua bermula.

Namaku Aya. Mirip nama Jepang, bukan? Naya sih, sebenarnya. Tapi aku lebih suka di panggil Aya, lebih imut kedengarannya. Aku seorang pelajar kelas 12 di salah satu SMA Negeri di kota ini. Aku juga seorang otaku—bukan, seorang fans segala hal yang berbau-bau Jepang. Aku suka musik Jepang, dorama, fashion, artis-artisnya, dan sebagainya. Yah—kuakui, di sekolah pun aku mengikuti ekskul yang bernama Nippon Club, dimana semua orang yang suka Jepang berkumpul jadi satu. Dan kuakui itu sangat mengasyikkan, berteman dengan banyak orang yang mempunyai hobi yang sama.

Jakarta.

Panas.

Aku baru saja pindah ke sini dalam rangka mutasi pekerjaan orangtua, mungkin itu juga salah satu sebabnya mengapa bahasaku itu masih menggunakan 'aku' dan 'kamu', bukan 'gue' dan 'lo', karena aku bukan berasal dari kota megapolitan, tapi orang-orang di sini rupanya tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu.

Tidak kusangka memang sepanas ini udaranya. Sudahlah. Boleh bangga tinggal di kota besar—walaupun penuh dengan berbagai hal penyimpangan sosial setiap harinya.

"Gila ya, hari ini panas banget!" ujar temanku, Tisa. Dia adalah seorang remaja perempuan biasa yang berambut hitam legam dengan potongan semi-panjang sebahu, dan sering memakai bando putih kesukaannya. Kami berdua duduk di salah satu tempat duduk peron Busway, menunggu Busway jalur kami datang.

"Emang biasanya enggak sepanas ini?" tanyaku, agak bingung. Biasanya kan memang panas banget, tapi baru kali ini Tisa misuh-misuh.

"Panas juga, sih. Tapi rasanya baru kali ini yang benar-benar menyengat. Ayo dong, bus-nya suka ngaret nih.." Tisa melongok ke jendela besar peron tersebut, berharap di ujung sana busway telah datang. Ia melihat kembali jam tangannya, yang sedari tadi jarum panjangnya rasanya bergerak lambat sekali.

Belum ada bus. Kami menunggu lagi.

"Ngomong-ngomong, udah tahu kabar terbaru dari ekskul kita?" tanyanya, wajahnya yang bete, memulai pembicaraan.

"Belum. Kamu kan tahu, hari ini aku kan ada kegiatan paduan suara, jadi enggak ke Nippon Club. Memang ada apaan?" jawabku.

"Itu, lho. Ada acara Cosplay di Mall Taman Anggrek, sekitar 2 minggu lagi. Lo mau ikut? Kalau lo ikut, gue juga ikut soalnya, hehehe.." Tisa nyengir, lesung pipitnya kelihatan.

Aku berpikir sejenak. Aku belum pernah ikut lomba atau acara Cosplay. Tentu saja aku juga tidak punya bajunya. Lagipula biasanya baju-baju untuk Cosplay kan mahal sekali.

"Eng.. Kalau cuma sekedar datang, bagaimana? Aku enggak punya kostum.." ujarku ragu.

"Enggak apa-apa! Temenin gue aja, ya! Gue mau Cosplay jadi Yuna, dari Final Fantasy. Emang cuma punya kostum itu aja sih, kemarin malah di marahin nyokap karena udah beli, padahal itu kan dari uang tabungan gue sendiri" Tisa memonyongkan bibirnya. Mau tak mau aku tertawa.

"Oke kalo gitu!" aku menepuk bahunya pelan.

Tisa menoleh lagi, kesana kemari. Matanya berbinar begitu melihat bus jalur kami telah datang.

"Horeee..! Gue udah laper banget, kira-kira nyokap masak apa ya di rumah?" Tisa berdiri di pembatas antara jalur busway dengan peron. Aku berdiri di belakangnya. Bus berhenti, dan kami berdua masuk, buru-buru mengambil tempat duduk, dan bernafas dengan lega, karena keadaan bus yang full AC.

XDXDXD

**Two Weeks Later~**

"...Ada yang aneh enggak sama penampilan gue?" tanya Tisa. Kuakui, Tisa klop banget sama kostumnya yang tampil sebagai Yuna. Warna dan model rambutnya udah ngedukung.

"Enggak ada. Udah oke semua, kok." komentarku. Kayaknya Tisa juga puas.

"Oi, pada ngapain sih? Lama banget. Ntar kalo telat ke lombanya gimana?" sebuah suara muncul di belakang kami. Kami berdua menoleh.

"Uwaaaa~! Jigoku Shoujo! Hush, hush! Aku enggak manggil kamu!" kataku sambil tertawa. Temanku yang bernama Olla—sebenarnya namanya Fabiolla, tapi entah kenapa dia minta di panggil Olla saja—yang saat ini berseragam sailor hitam dengan dasi merah, persis seperti Ai Enma di dalam anime Jigoku Shoujo.

"Enak saja. Kalo gue beneran Jigoku Shoujo ye, dari kemaren-kemaren udah gue tarik tuh tali warna merah dari boneka Voodoo kalian, hahahaha," Olla benar-benar tertawa, seolah dia memang ada dendam pribadi pada kami. Aku dan Tisa hanya mendengus.

Kami bertiga berangkat menggunakan mobil Olla. Kalau boleh jujur, aku sudah merasa akan aneh karena hanya berpakaian bebas dan berada di antara orang-orang yang berkostum. Aku hanya mengenakan t-shirt putih dengan jaket kulit hitam, celana jeans pendek, kaus kaki hitam di atas lutut dan memakai sepatu Sneakers putih yang tingginya hanya sedikit di atas mata kaki.

Mudah-mudahan disana nanti, aku tidak satu-satunya orang yang memakai pakaian bebas.

XDXDXD

Banyak orang!

Jelaslah, namanya juga Cosplayers Event. Dimana-mana orang berpakaian anime maupun manga bertebaran. Sampai-sampai Bishounen (cowok cantik) juga ada. Mau mau saja ya ternyata, mereka memakai pakaian wanita? Salut.

"Banyak Naruto.." gumam Olla. Aku mengedarkan pandanganku. Kata-kata Olla benar. Memang banyak Naruto. Manga sekaligus Anime Naruto itu memang sedang beken. Sampai-sampai Sharingan—salah satu jurus karakter 'Naruto', di buat soft lensesnya. Aku sendiri juga salah satu fans berat manga Naruto, terutama karakter yang bernama Gaara. Aku selalu mengikuti perkembangannya, walaupun komiknya selalu terlambat terbit, membuat banyak orang beralih membaca secara online.

Aku berjalan, melihat-lihat ke sekeliling. Ada yang menjadi cosplayer Sakura Haruno, cantik sekali. Rambutnya pendek, berwarna pink, terlihat halus dan—asli. Itu wig kan? Pasti kualitas tinggi. Tidak pernah ada wig sebagus itu, biasanya kan rambut palsu itu kaku. Orang yang menjadi Sakura Haruno itu duduk di undakan tangga panggung, sendirian. Saat aku mulai melihat-lihat yang lain lagi, aku merasa ia memperhatikanku. Aku balas memperhatikannya, mengerutkan alis (karena aku tidak biasa di perhatikan).

Tiba-tiba ia tersenyum, membuat wajahnya semakin manis. Aku balas tersenyum. Ternyata orang-orang di sini ramah-ramah juga, ya.

Aku mulai memutari ruangan. Olla dan Tisa sudah sibuk dengan teman-teman sesama Cosplayer mereka. Lagipula aku tidak mungkin tersesat di sini, kan? Kalaupun tersesat, kan ada handphone. Jaman sekarang ngapain aja udah gampang.

"Yoooo..! Semua Cosplayer, selamat datang di Cosplayers Event 2010! Gila, gue enggak nyangka ya, peserta event tahun ini banyak banget, hehehe.. Kita mulai acaranya aja ya? Seperti yang udah kalian pada tahu, event ini nih banyak banget hadiah yang bisa di menangin. Selain itu kita juga undang bla bla bla,.." MC udah mulai cuap cuap di panggung. Saat aku berdiri mendengarkannya, aku tidak melihat orang yang menjadi Sakura Haruno itu lagi. Mungkin ia sudah pergi entah kemana, yang jelas masih berbaur di sini, di antara lautan manusia ini. Padahal aku ingin berfoto dulu dengannya. Aku membuka tas, memastikan membawa kamera digital. Ternyata memang bawa. Aku kembali melihat panggung dengan MC-nya yang bergaya dengan tema Visual Kei.

Tiba-tiba aku melihat Cosplayer Sasuke Uchiha yang berdiri tepat di sebelahku. Ia mengeluarkan _devil smirk_-nya.

Aku agak terkejut.

Benar-benar seperti Sasuke yang _nyata. _Sasuke yang sombong, yang ada di dalam komik. Keren sekali Cosplayer satu ini, berbeda dengan Cosplayer lainnya, yang walaupun memakai kostum Gaara, Sasuke, Naruto dan lain lain, masih saja tertawa-tawa. Memang sih, ada juga Gaara yang berusaha tetap stay cool dan menjawab seperlunya jika di tanya oleh orang orang di sekitarnya. Pasti susah, ya, berakting seperti itu.

MC bergaya Visual Kei itu masih bercuap-cuap di panggung depan, tiba tiba pandangan mataku agak kabur. Mataku tidak minus, aku juga tidak anemia, dan pastinya sudah makan. Kenapa rasanya tiba-tiba pusing seperti ini?

Langit-langit mall tampak berputar-putar, seolah aku berada di atas tower tertinggi di dunia. Benar-benar aneh. Aku semakin pusing. Suara-suara yang tadinya riuh menanggapi sambutan MC di sekelilingku, tiba tiba menghilang. Aku seolah tertarik ke dunia lain, suara-suara lain bergema di dalam kepalaku.

Benar-benar ada sesuatu yang ganjil di dalam Cosplayers Event ini.

Tapi pertanyaannya, _apa?_

_**:: To Be Continued ::**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Oke, Prologue yang cukup pendek. Atau sangat pendek? Yah, pokoknya itulah. Salah satu hobiku kan, membuat Prologue *di tendang*.**

**Di mohon reviewnya, masukan, kritik dan saran untuk melanjutkan ke chapter selanjutnya! Di usahakan update dalam waktu yang tidak terlalu lama :))  
**

**Onegai~  
**


	2. Chapter 2: Where Am I

Cihui, update chapter 2! Chapter ini berjudul 'Where Am I', yah kalo dari judul chapter sih tentu udah tahu dong ya, isinya apa *di tendang*

At first, Kingi mau jawab beberapa review yang ada di chapter yang lalu! :3

Hatake Liana: Aduh gomenasai, Kakashi-nya belum muncul di sini, masih nama aja.. . Tapi pasti ntar Kingi munculin kalau waktunya udah pas. Tenang aja, sesuai summary, semua karakter bakal muncul, kok! Yang karakter karakter umum ya, kalau kayak Haku gitu, kayaknya enggak deh. Hehe~

Yarai Yarai Chan: Bakal keren? Amin! Kingi usahain supaya ceritanya tetep keren XDD

Ruvina No Ookami Hime: Iya, soalnya dulu Kingi pernah sok-sok-an jadi backpacker ngarungin Jakarta dari ujung ke ujung tanpa orangtua, dan transportasi utamanya cuma busway sama bajaj. Jadi kalo sedikit-sedikit, hapal lah jalan di Jakarta.. *belagu banget* XD Eh? Engga pake gue-elu ya? Soalnya Kingi punya temen temen disana semua ngomongnya gue-elu sih, jadi Kingi kira semua gitu ^^ Emm, soal typo, Kingi gak gitu merhatiin juga. Alhamdulillah deh kalo enggak ada, wkwkwk. Iya maaf, cacat banget deskripsinya, jadi bikin bingung antara Shippuden atau enggak, maaf ya..

Zaaa-Chan: Ini bukan yang Shippuden... Buat yang chapter ini. Kalo chapter ke depan depanya lagi, enggak tahu deh, bisa tiba-tiba jadi Shippuden lho :pp

Love-Amethyst: Yap, ini adventure banget kok! Romance-nya ada, tapi mungkin dikit, karena Kingi enggak jago bikin romance *jujur*

Twingklypurp: Iya, itu ceritanya asli. Hihi. Mungkin mereka juga pengen ikutan Cosplay? XDD

Enjoy, minna!

* * *

**.**

**Phantasm**

**By Kingi Dawn, 2010**

**Chapter 2: Where Am I**

**.**

**

* * *

**

"…Aya.. Aya..!"

Aku mendengar sebuah suara yang memanggilku pelan.

"Gimana nih? Kok dia enggak bangun bangun sih?"

"Lo sih, ninggalin dia sendirian di sini!"

"Lo yang salah juga, gue kira kan lo yang nemenin dia."

Aku membuka mataku. Terlalu terang. Rasa-rasanya ini cahaya lampu. Hal yang pertama kulihat adalah wajah Olla.

"Akhirnya lo bangun juga, Ya! Engga tahu deh bakalan gimana kita-kita di apain sama ortu lo kalo lo tetep pingsan!" komentar Tisa.

Aku bangun, dan duduk, mengamati sekitarku. Ternyata backstage panggung. Terdengar suara-suara yang masih riuh di luar sana. Berarti acara masih berjalan.

"Kok tiba-tiba lo bisa pingsan gitu sih? Bingung kita jadinya.." kata Olla. Aku menggeleng. Sebenarnya aku juga bingung. Kenapa bisa pingsan, ya? Hal yang terakhir kuingat itu.. Aku melihat Sasuke.. Tunggu.. Sasuke yang mana? Yang cosplayer? Lho, kok aku jadi bingung? Memang Sasuke ada berapa versi? Sebentar, tadi itu bukan yang Shippuden, berarti Sasuke yang biasanya.

Aku tambah pusing memikirkan hal itu. Perlahan, aku berdiri.

"Acaranya belum selesai kan? Balik, yuk." kataku.

"Bentar lagi pengumuman pemenang Cosplayers. Lo yakin udah oke?" tanya Tisa, wajahnya prihatin.

"Iya, udah oke kok. Aku tunggu di bawah panggung ya," aku berjalan ke bawah panggung, berbaur dengan lautan manusia kembali.

MC masih sibuk cuap-cuap ngambil Door Prize, tapi aku bahkan enggak berniat mengamati karcis masukku—yang mungkin saja memenangkan salah satu hadiahnya. Aku benar benar penasaran kenapa aku bisa pingsan. Padahal yang terakhir kali kulihat kan.. Sasuke yang tersenyum sinis. Itu saja. Lalu, ruangan ini rasanya berputar.. Dan.. Aku enggak ingat lagi apa yang terjadi.

Hari yang benar-benar aneh.

Aku menoleh ke kiri dan kanan, berharap ada yang menyediakan minuman. Tidak ada. Parah. Aku keluar dari kerumunan manusia, dan mencari cafe atau tempat yang menjual minuman terdekat.

Itu dia! Aku melihat logo Jiko di kejauhan. Saat aku ingin beranjak menuju Jiko, tiba-tiba suasana riuh. Mungkin MC telah mengumumkan pemenang Door Prize utamanya, atau entahlah, aku tidak peduli. Yang aku inginkan sekarang hanya minuman. Apa saja. Lebih enak Green Tea atau Strawberry Float, ya?

Tiba-tiba saja, seseorang menyandung kakiku.

"Huwa!" aku sempat berteriak saat akan membentur lantai.

Setelah itu, gelap.

XD

XD

XD

...

"Hmm.. Halo? Tes, tes. Hei, Teme, kamu aja deh yang bangunin orang ini."

Sebuah suara kembali bergema di dalam kepalaku.

"Enak saja menyuruhku, Usuratonkachi. Aku tidak ada urusan dengan ini semua. Kau yang harus tanggung jawab, tahu!"

"Grrr...! Dasar Teme! Bantu temanmu ini dong!"

"Sejak kapan kita teman?"

"Argh! Aku benci kau!"

"Baguslah, kalau begitu, aku tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan."

Aku membuka mata. Sinar yang benar benar silau. Tapi rasanya hangat, berarti ini sinar matahari.

Aku berusaha mengucek mata, dan membuka mata lebih lebar agar bisa melihat dengan jelas.

Langit biru yang luas, awan yang putih, Naruto yang berkelahi dengan Sasuke versi sebelum Shippuden, atap-atap rumah Konoha,..

HAH?

Aku tersentak dan cepat cepat bangun. Kulihat, Sasuke dan Naruto berdiri di depanku.

Karena aku yakin mereka tidak mengerti Bahasa Indonesia, jadi aku menggunakan Bahasa Jepang-ku yang pas-pas-an.

_A/N Note: (Mulai sekarang, dialog di bawah adalah percakapan dalam Bahasa Jepang)_

"I-ini dimana?" tanyaku singkat. _Speechless_, tepatnya.

"Konoha Gakure. Kau bukan seorang ninja, ya? Pakaianmu aneh!" komentar Naruto. Aku melirik diriku dari atas sampai ke bawah. Benar juga. Konoha. Dan pakaianku seperti orang-orang Jakarta pada umumnya.

_'Ini pasti mimpi.'_ pikirku.

_'Mana mungkin Naruto nyata, apalagi aku masuk ke dunianya.'_

_'Nah, kalau begitu hal pertama yang bisa kulakukan sekarang adalah, membangunkan diriku dari semua fantasi ini'_

Aku mencubit lenganku kuat-kuat.

Sakit.

"_What the hell going on here_..?" teriakku, mulai panik. Aku tidak peduli apakah ini mimpi atau bukan, yang pasti sekarang aku tersesat dalam sebuah dunia antah berantah. Parah. Aku tidak pernah menganggap Naruto nyata. Itu kan, cuma manga buatan Masashi Kishimoto dan sekarang aku _stuck_ di dalam dunianya!

"Oi Teme, kau tahu tidak, dia bicara bahasa apa?" Naruto berkomentar. Sasuke mengangkat bahunya.

"Kau yang tanggung jawab, siapa suruh berusaha membangunkannya." jawab Sasuke tak peduli.

"Jadi kau bermasud melewatinya begitu saja, hah? Dasar berdarah dingin, bodoh!" olok Naruto. Sasuke hanya tersenyum sinis.

"Kata 'bodoh' itu lebih pas untukmu." jawabnya santai.

"UAPAAAH?"

"A-ano.. Maaf mengganggu pertengkaran kalian.. Eh.. Ini di... K-konoha Gakure kan? Emm.. Apa kalian tahu jalan pulangku?" tanyaku terang-terangan. Memang pertanyaan ini sangat bodoh sebenarnya, karena aku ada di dalam keadaan yang tidak bisa membedakan antara realita dan mimpi.

"Jalan pulangmu? Memangnya rumahmu di desa mana?" Naruto malah balik bertanya.

"J-jakarta.." jawabku, tambah bodoh.

"Jakarta? Belum pernah dengar. Bukan aliansi Konoha ya, Teme?" tanya Naruto. Sasuke lagi-lagi hanya mengangkat bahunya.

"Aku hanya ingin mengingatkanmu, Dobe. Mengapa tidak kita bawa dia saja ke kediaman Hokage? Masalah selesai"

"Benar juga! Baiklah, ayo kuantar kau ke tempat Hokage!" kata Naruto, berjalan cepat.

Aku menoleh ke kiri dan kanan. Bangunan-bangunan tinggi dengan desain yang apik, udara yang masih segar dan hutan hijau yang terhampar dimana mana. Benar-benar Konoha. Aku mulai berjalan mengikuti Naruto, mengamati tebing yang terpampang dengan 4 pahatan muka. Hokage Pertama, Kedua, Ketiga dan Keempat. Berarti ini belum zamannya Tsunade. Sebenarnya sekarang ini jilid berapa ya?

"Kalian sudah ujian Chuunin?" tanyaku, untuk memastikan aku ada di waktu kapan.

"Belum. Kakashi-sensei sih sudah memberikan kartu peserta Chuunin kemarin, tapi ujiannya kan baru di mulai 3 hari lagi" jawab Naruto.

Oh. Berarti sekarang ini aku ada di dimensi Naruto, setelah pulang dari Negara Nami, insiden Haku dan Zabuza.

"Jadi, kalian mau ikut ujian itu?" tanyaku lagi.

"Begitulah! Tapi entah kenapa kemarin setelah mendapat kartu ujian itu, Sakura tidak seperti biasanya, ya kan, Teme?" Naruto menoleh ke arah Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya diam saja.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku belum tahu namamu ya? Kalau namaku..."

"Uzumaki Naruto." potongku. Wajahnya terlihat agak kaget.

"Dan Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke mendongakkan kepalanya, walaupun berusaha tetap santai, ia terlihat agak kaget juga.

"Hahaha! Ternyata aku terkenal ya, di Negara.. Mana itu? Jakarta Gakure?" Naruto merasa bangga.

"Kira-kira seperti itu. Memang terkenal kok, kalian semua, bukan hanya Naruto saja. _By the way_, namaku Aya. Panggil saja begitu" kataku memperkenalkan diri.

"Aya, ya. Nama yang bagus! Itu, kediaman Hokage sudah kelihatan!"

Seperti kata Naruto, gedung tempat tinggal Hokage ketiga itu sudah terlihat, tepat di bawah tebing pahatan wajah itu. Aku berdecak kagum. Kapan lagi bisa sampai ke sini? Pasti tidak ada orang lain yang seberuntung aku. Masalahnya.. Aku tidak mungkin selamanya tinggal di sini. Begini-begini juga, keluargaku pasti khawatir kalau aku tidak pulang pulang berhari-hari. Tisa juga, Olla juga,..

Mendadak, aku sudah kangen dengan mereka.

Aku memasuki kediaman Hokage, bertemu dengan Izumo dan Kotetsu yang sedang membawa banyak berkas di tangga.

"Kau bawa orang darimana, Naruto?" tanya Izumo heran.

"Jakarta Gakure! Pakaiannya aneh, kan? Hahaha!" jawab Naruto. Hentikan. Pakaianku sebenarnya tidak seaneh itu. Memang sih, di zaman seperti ini pasti belum ada _Sneakers_ dan celana_ Jeans_. Dan namanya bukan Jakarta Gakure, jelas-jelas Jakarta itu sama sekali bukan desa—tapi—ah, sudahlah! Biarkan saja. Mulai saat ini namaku Aya, datang dari Jakarta Gakure tahun 2011. Oke.

Naruto membuka pintu seenaknya. Sasuke bergumam seperti '_Coba ketuk pintu dulu, dasar Usuratonkachi_'.

Saat masuk ke dalam ruangan, kulihat beberapa Jounin yang sedang duduk sambil mengerjakan banyak berkas berkas yang bertumpuk, masing masing di samping mereka terdapat secangkir kopi.

Di meja yang paling depan dan paling berukuran besar, duduklah Hokage ketiga, yang memakai topi dan jubah kerja Hokage. Wajahnya sudah tua—tentu saja, sedang mengisap cerutu. Ia tersenyum begitu melihat kedatangan kami bertiga. Aku membalas senyumannya.

"Wah.. Ada apa, sampai-sampai 2 anggota kelompok 7 datang ke sini? Apakah ingin memprotes peraturan ujian Chuunin..?" katanya, masih dengan nada ramah.

"Tidak, tidak, bukan itu! Aku dan Tem—maksudku, Sasuke. Di jalan tadi menemukan orang ini" kata Naruto sambil menarikku ke depan Hokage ketiga. Hokage ketiga melihatku, dari atas sampai ke bawah. Kutebak, pasti sebentar lagi dia akan bilang..

"Pakaianmu aneh sekali. Darimana kau berasal?" tanya Hokage ketiga. Walaupun aku orang asing, ia tidak menggunakan kata-kata yang terkesan menyelidik, dan tetap ramah.

"Jakarta. M-mungkin anda tidak pernah dengar, err... Tapi dari situlah saya berasal" jawabku, berusaha sesopan mungkin.

"Benar, aku tidak pernah dengar. Tapi yang aku tahu, auramu tidak menunjukkan kalau kau musuh negara kami. Bagaimana kau bisa sampai ke sini?" Hokage ketiga mulai mempertanyakan hal yang sebenarnya juga ingin aku tanyakan.

Bagaimana? Aku juga ingin tahu bagaimana! Lorong waktu? Dimensi? Mesin Waktu? Amigos Siempre? Doraemon? Segala hal yang ajaib berputar-putar di dalam kepalaku. Bingung harus menjawab apa, aku menggeleng.

"Maaf, saya juga tidak tahu bagaimana bisa sampai ke sini, err.. Dan saya juga tidak punya kenalan maupun tempat tinggal, jadi..."

"Oh, kau hilang ingatan? Kalau begitu, Hayate, berikan ini pada Ichiraku" suruh Hokage ketiga kepada salah satu Jounin yang sedang bekerja. Hokage menulis sesuatu di kertas, kemudian menyerahkannya pada Hayate. Jounin itu mengangguk, dan langsung keluar dari ruangan.

"Bukan hilang ingatan—saya masih normal, maksud saya.."

"Kau tertarik ikut ujian Chuunin?" potong Hokage ketiga, tidak mengindahkan pertanyaanku.

"Eh? Tidak, saya.. Ehmm.. Apa itu namanya.. Saya.. bahkan belum Genin. Saya.. bukan ninja."

Ternyata jawabanku membuat semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang tajam ke arahku.

"Benarkah? Aku baru pertama kali bertemu dengan orang seunik kau. Siapa namamu?" Hokage ketiga bertanya lagi.

"Aya. Naya Rakita"

"Genma, cari Naya Rakita." suruh Hokage ketiga. Seorang Jounin mengangguk dan keluar lagi dari ruangan.

Cari? Apanya yang di cari? Sepertinya kedatanganku membuat semua orang di dalam gedung ini repot, ya?

"Nah.. Sambil menunggu Genma dan Ichiraku, bagaimana kalau kita minum teh dulu? Kalian duduk saja disana, sebentar lagi teh dan senbei-nya juga datang."

Sasuke dan Naruto langsung duduk di sofa terdekat, sementara aku memilih duduk di depan meja Hokage, sambil melihat-lihat ruangan itu.

Tiba tiba, salah satu jounin yang bernama Genma memasuki ruangan lagi, membawa sebuah gulungan kertas.

"Bagaimana? Ketemu?" tanya Hokage ketiga. Genma mengangguk sambil mengacungkan gulungan, kemudian membukanya.

"Naya Rakita, 13 tahun, pindah ke Konoha dari Kirigakure 5 bulan lalu. Lulus sebagai Genin dari Konoha Gakuen, tapi belum terdaftar untuk mengikuti ujian Chuunin"

HAH?

"E-eh. Tunggu sebentar, itu sepertinya bukan punya saya.. Saya hanya remaja biasa yang.."

"Kalau begitu, tambahkan namanya ke daftar ujian"

"Anu, Sarutobi-sama! Saya..."

"Tapi semua kelompok sudah pas berisikan 3 orang Genin. Dia ini mau di masukkan kemana?" tanya Genma. Daritadi omonganku di potong terus.

"Kalau begitu, atas spesialisasi-ku, tambahkan dia ke suatu kelompok, supaya adil, panggil semua peserta ujian Chuunin kemari. Akan aku undi."

Keputusan Hokage ketiga rupanya membuat semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu kaget bukan main. Baru kali ini Hokage mau memberikan hak spesialisasinya untuk seorang perempuan tidak di kenal. Terlebih Naruto dan Sasuke, mereka juga tak menyangka keputusan itu akan menjadi sebegini jauhnya.

Aku menggigit bagian bawah bibirku. Rupanya kedatanganku memang membuat repot hampir semua orang. Terlebih lagi, aku di amanatkan untuk mengikuti ujian Chuunin. Mustahil. Bagaimana caranya? Aku bukan ninja. Tidak punya cakra, tidak punya Ninjutsu, Genjutsu ataupun Taijutsu. Apalagi, ujian Chuunin kan, 3 hari lagi. Terlalu sebentar untuk memulai latihan. Tidak, tidak mungkin. Aku hanya akan merepotkan 3 orang lainnya yang akan sekelompok denganku.

"Aya-chan! Masuk kelompokku saja ya!" teriak Naruto dari sofa. Aku bahkan tidak menoleh ke arahnya. Kepalaku pening, segala macam pikiran berputar-putar.

"Heh, dasar bodoh Dobe, kau kan sudah dengar kata Hokage, semuanya akan di undi." rutuk Sasuke.

Bagaimana ini? Bagaimana ini? Bagaimana ini? Bagaimana ini? Bagaimana ini? Bagaimana ini...?

XD

XD

XD

Aku berpindah posisi, duduk di pojok ruangan, memeluk lutut. Seluruh peserta ujian Chuunin sudah hadir. Ruangan mendadak sumpek, apalagi lengkap dengan guru pembimbing masing-masing. Aku melihat mereka dari belakang satu persatu.

"Tujuanku mengumpulkan kalian di sini adalah, terjadinya perubahan aturan untuk ujian Chuunin mendatang." Hokage ketiga berdehem, lalu melanjutkan pidatonya.

"Hari ini aku kedatangan seorang gadis kecil yang datang dari Jakarta Gakure—" semua menoleh ke arahku, pelan. Aku mendengar beberapa bisikan yang kira kira bergumam seperti ini, 'Jakarta itu dimana ya?'

"Dan langsung saja pada intinya, aku berniat memasukkan dia ke dalam salah satu kelompok kalian yang sudah di bentuk." akhirnya Hokage mengakhiri bicaranya.

"Eh? Bukankah kami sudah cukup 3 orang? Kalau nanti ada 1 kelompok yang berisi 4 orang, bukankah itu kurang adil untuk yang lain?" ujar Ino. Benar. Jadi tolonglah, jangan sampai aku benar-benar di ikutkan dalam ujian Chuunin, batinku.

"Ini spesialisasiku. Lagipula, menurutku bertambah 1 orang tidak masalah. Apa kalian akan merasa lebih lemah dari kelompok yang beranggotakan 4 orang? Tidak, bukan?" tanya Hokage. Semua menggeleng.

Ya ampun! Masa' aksi protesnya hanya segitu saja? Tolong!

"Tapi kalau Hokage-sama sampai mengeluarkan spesialisasinya, berarti orang ini sangat hebat, dong?" potong Sakura.

Yak, bagus. Kalian akan tahu kalau aku tidak bisa apa-apa nanti.

Hokage hanya tersenyum.

"Genma, ambil botol dan kertas itu. Maaf merepotkanmu, tapi bisakah kau memotong dan menggulung kertas menjadi 5 bagian?"

Genma melakukan perintahnya.

"Baiklah, ini sistem undian. Siapa yang mendapat kertas yang berisi simbol titik, akan kutambahkan anggotanya menjadi 4 orang"

Hokage mengocok botol yang berisi kertas itu, seperti sistem arisan.

Aku berdoa agar mendapat kelompok yang baik. Kalau bisa, kelompok Hinata atau kelompok Naruto saja. Orangnya baik-baik. Ya ampun. Sisanya enggak deh. Apalagi kalau sekelompok dengan Neji yang sifatnya masih sebelum komik jilid 12, bicara tentang takdir dan sombongnya minta ampun. Bisa habis aku dengannya.

Hokage ketiga menumpahkan kertas-kertas itu ke atas meja.

"Silakan ambil" ujar Hokage ketiga. Perwakilan kelompok—Kiba, Gaara, Neji, Sasuke dan Shikamaru masing-masing merogoh kertas.

Raut wajah mereka tidak berubah, tetapi Hokage tersenyum lagi, ia sudah tahu kelompok siapa yang akan di tambah anggotanya.

"Sudah tahu ya, siapa yang akan di tambahkan anggotanya." katanya.

Semua masih diam.

"Aya, kesini" panggil Hokage.

Aku merasa jantungku seperti mau copot saat Hokage memanggilku. Apalagi di lihati banyak orang begini. Aku merasa keringat dinginku mengucur. Padahal aku tidak pernah _nervous_ kalau bertemu dengan orang baru. Tapi kalau begini sih, ceritanya lain lagi.

Aku berdiri sejajar dengan Sakura, berusaha memberanikan diri mengangkat kepalaku dan menatap mata Hokage.

_Tok tok._

Keberanianku langsung runtuh lagi.

Hayate muncul di ambang pintu. Hokage melihat ke arahnya. Ia hanya mengangguk pasti.

"Aya, dengar. Karena penyakit hilang ingatanmu—"

"Saya tidak.."

"Jadi mulai hari ini kau akan tinggal menumpang di kedai Ichiraku Ramen. Orangnya baik, dan dia juga punya anak perempuan bernama Ayame. Kau akan aman di sana sampai ingatanmu tentang tempat tinggal dan jati dirimu kembali."

"Maaf, tapi.."

"Nanti Naruto akan mengantarmu kesana setelah ini." potong Hokage. Aku diam. Paling tidak sedikit lega, aku sudah mendapatkan tempat tinggal. Ichiraku Ramen? Ayame? Sama sekali tidak jelek! Aku sudah tidak sabar ingin mencoba ramennya yang terkenal enak di Konoha ini. Kalau melihat Naruto memakannya dengan lahap di animenya atau di komik, aku selalu kepingin.

"Jadi, seperti kataku, semua sudah mengambil undiannya tadi.." kata Hokage. Aku meneguk ludah. Inilah keputusan akan kematianku.

"Dan sudah di putuskan, kau akan masuk kelompok—"

**_:: To Be Continued ::_**

* * *

**Muhahahaha! Selesai! Kingi tahu bersambungnya nyebelin banget, tapi Kingi emang maunya begitu, supaya ceritanya mengalir dengan enak nantinya, di chapter 3.  
**

**Oke, mohon reviewnya dong? :)**


	3. Chapter 3: Sand In My Shoes

Pagi itu, sebuah suara sayup-sayup terdengar di dalam kepalaku. Sepertinya itu suara Ibuku, tapi kenapa ia bisa-bisanya menggunakan Bahasa Jepang? Dan bahkan menambahkan 'chan' di akhirannya. Aneh-aneh saja.

"...Aya-chan.. Bangun.."

"Sebentar lagi deh... Belum telat sekolah, kan..?"

"Eh? Aya-chan, coba bangun dulu.."

"Nanti... 5 menit lagi.."

(Ayame bingung karena Aya menjawab dalam Bahasa Indonesia)

"Tak ada jalan lain lagi... AYA-CHAN!" teriak Ayame.

Aku terlonjak mendengar namaku di panggil dengan suara keras. Perlahan aku membuka mataku. Kamar yang sederhana. Meja belajar, jendela, lampu yang tidak terlalu terang, tatami...

_Eh?_

Aku cepat cepat menyibakkan selimutku, di depanku, Ayame sedang berdiri, ia sudah mengenakan celemek putih dan baju yang berwarna sama. Kemudian aku melihat langit. Masih agak gelap.

"S-selamat pagi," kataku, agak gugup, karena ini hari pertamaku menumpang di Ichiraku Ramen. Bagaimana bisa aku menyangka bahwa aku sedang berada di rumah, dan ini tentu saja belum saatnya bangun untuk bersiap-siap berangkat ke sekolah.

"Selamat pagi. Katanya kemarin kau minta di bangunkan? Mau berlatih kunai dan shuriken, kan?" tanya Ayame. Suara nadanya sudah kembali seperti biasa.

Aku menggaruk kepalaku, agak bingung. Kemarin aku bilang seperti itu, ya? Memangnya kemarin ada ap—

"Ya ampun! Latihan! Ayame-san, bantu aku ya! Tolong!" kataku panik. Aku baru ingat, kemarin adalah pembagian kelompokku, dan itu menurutku adalah hari yang benar benar mengumumkan vonis hidup-matiku.

Karena akhirnya aku... Di putuskan menumpang pada..

Kelompok _Sunagakure._

_

* * *

_**Kingi Dawn, 2011**

**Presented,**

**Phantasm**

**Chapter 3: Sand In My Shoes**

**Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Warning: AU, Canon, OC, OOC, Typo(s).**

**

* * *

**

Ayame-san bukan seorang ninja, aku tahu itu. Tapi masalahnya, tidak ada yang bisa kumintai tolong untuk mengajariku kunai dan shuriken. Bukannya aku tidak mau meminta tolong pada Naruto dan kawan-kawan, rasanya tidak enak saja mengganggu aktivitas keseharian mereka. Kalau pagi-pagi seperti ini kan, Ayame tidak begitu repot. Walaupun beberapa jam lagi sih, ia harus membantu ayahnya, Ichiraku-san, membuat ramen.

Yang kutakutkan saat ini hanya satu: Aku tidak bisa apapun lagi selain melempar kunai dan shuriken, dan terlebih aku menumpang di kelompok Gaara. Coba kuingat, sifat Gaara sebelum volume 16. Masih.. Kasar, agak jahat, oke ralat, dia memang jahat sebelum itu. Tapi itu kan karena masa lalunya. Apa yang harus kulakukan ya?

Aku tidak pernah merasa sesial ini.

.

.

.

Dua hari menjelang Ujian Chuunin.

Aku tidak bosan-bosannya melempar kunai dan shuriken agar tepat sasaran. Tidak seperti barang imitasinya yang terjual di berbagai daerah di Jakarta, kunai dan shuriken yang sebenarnya adalah dua benda yang cukup berat, percaya deh. Melemparnya saja sebenarnya sudah sulit, apalagi kalau mengharapkannya tepat sasaran.

_Jleb!_

Kunai lemparanku sudah menancap di tembok latihan, tapi tidak dalam lingkaran merah yang kubuat. Ayame hanya melihatku, duduk di pinggir halaman belakang, tempat kami latihan.

"Tidak bisa! Gawaaaaaattttt...!"

"Tidak perlu khawatir begitu, Aya-chan. Ujian yang di mulai dua hari lagi kan, ujian tertulis. Kau hanya perlu menggunakan otak dan kekuatan mencontekmu saat itu." kata Ayame pelan.

Apa? Ujian tertulis?

Di kepalaku langsung terbayang kertas-kertas ujianku yang di hiasi dengan angka-angka merah untuk pelajaran yang ada hitungannya. Tapi selain itu, kurasa aku bisa sedikit santai.

"Memangnya soalnya apa saja?" tanyaku.

"Sebentar ya, akan kuberi kau buku tentang peraturan-peraturan Ninja. Jumlahnya ada ratusan lebih, dan aku berharap kau bisa menghapalkan semuanya selama 2 hari ini," jawab Ayame enteng. Aku tidak salah dengar kan? Jumlahnya 100 lebih, dan menurut ingatanku, Sakura yang ada di komik mengingat semuanya dengan mudah?

Ingin teriak saja rasanya.

.

.

.

"Selamat siang, paman! Ramen porsi jumbonya dengan tambahan Tonkatsu spesial, ya!" Naruto menyibak tirai kedai ramen, lalu di susul dengan Kakashi, Sakura dan Sasuke.

"Kemarin belum sempat berkenalan ya, Aya-chan! Aku Sakura Haruno!" kata Sakura, sambil menjabat tanganku. Sebenarnya, ia tidak menyebutkan namanya juga aku sudah pasti tahu.

"Sasuke-kun, kau tidak memperkenalkan diri..?" tanya Sakura pada Sasuke.

"Tidak. Kemarin ia tahu sendiri namaku. Juga nama Naruto." jawab Sasuke dengan tampang cool seperti biasa.

"Benarkah? Jangan-jangan, kau tahu juga namaku?" tanya Kakashi. Jelas saja aku tahu.

"Salam kenal, Hatake Kakashi," jawabku, nyengir. Ia juga tampak agak terkejut, walaupun matanya yang seperti orang mengantuk itu tetap saja begitu.

"Yah.. Salam kenal juga. Satu hal yang bisa kukatakan padamu sebagai salam perkenalan: Berusahalah. Kau sedang dalam bahaya besar, kalau boleh jujur," Kakashi mengeluarkan novel Icha Icha Paradise dari kantong kunainya.

Memang, aku sedang dalam bahaya besar. Istilahnya, aku tidak punya kemampuan. Dan harus bergabung dengan kelompok Sunagakure, pula. Aku masih ingat tatapan mata Gaara yang kesal, seolah ingin membunuhku. Auranya mengerikan.

"Aku tahu. Orang-orang Suna sebelum jilid 16 memang mengerikan. Tapi kuharap aku selamat.. Sampai akhir." kataku. Keempat orang yang ada di depanku tertegun.

"Apa maksudmu dengan jilid 16?" tanya Sakura.

"E-eh, tidak. Maksudku, yah, aku sudah mengumpulkan informasi tentang kelompok baruku itu. Tentang kekuatan Gaara, ya—dan kedua kakaknya, Temari dan Kankurou..."

"Mereka bersaudara?" Naruto malah kaget.

Astaga, aku salah bicara lagi. Mereka pasti curiga, aku yang orang awam ini tahu lebih banyak dari mereka. Mulai saat ini aku harus hati-hati dalam menjaga ucapanku.

"I-iya.. Menurut informasiku sih.. Hahaha.." Aku berusaha terlihat bodoh. Padahal aku tahu, dari sudut mataku, Sasuke melihatku dengan tatapan curiga.

.

.

.

Satu hari menjelang Ujian Chuunin.

"Seorang ninja tidak boleh memperlihatkan air matanya di saat seperti apapun," aku bergumam sendiri, mengulang hal yang harus kuingat di dalam buku peraturan ninja. Susah. Lebih susah dari menghapal pelajaran umum di sekolah. Tapi sama susahnya dengan menghapal UUD 1945.

Aku menatap langit.

Kapan ya aku bisa pulang?

Dan apa yang akan terjadi padaku?

.

.

.

Ibiki Morino, guru yang berbadan besar, menyeramkan, dan tegas itu, berdiri di depan, menjelaskan cara-cara menjawab soal. Total soal ada 10, jika salah menjawab 1, berarti nilainya 9. Di perintahkan untuk tidak mencontek. Aku bertopang tangan. Kalau ini, aku sudah tahu ceritanya. Boleh mencontek asal tidak ketahuan. Jika ketahuan sebanyak 5 kali, maka poinnya habis dan akan langsung gagal. Berarti ketahuan 1 kali, poin akan di kurangi sebanyak 2.

Sedih. Aku tidak punya _jutsu_ apapun, berarti tidak bisa mencontek. Satu-satunya cara adalah menjawab dengan jujur.

Aku menoleh ke sampingku. Orang yang berada di sampingku, Gaara. Aku memang bernasib sial atau apa, sampai-sampai saat mengambil nomor pun entah kenapa aku bisa mendapat posisi tepat di sebelahnya. Sadar sedang di perhatikan, ia balik menatapku dengan tatapan mata yang menakutkan. Aku memalingkan muka. _Ya Tuhan, bantu hambaMu yang sedang tersesat ini_, batinku.

"Silakan, ujian di mulai, sekarang." kata Ibiki, kemudian duduk di depan ruangan. Pengawas-pengawas ujian tersebar di kiri-kanan-belakang kami yang mengikuti ujian. Saat seperti ini, setahuku Naruto..

Aku menoleh ke belakang. Benar saja. Wajah Naruto kelihatan sangat panik. Setelah ini pasti Hinata di sebelahnya menawarkan contekan, dan Naruto akan menolaknya, kemudian soal nomor 10 di mulai, dan.. Ujian kedua yang di lakukan dalam waktu 5 hari di _Shi No Mori_, waktu yang aku takuti, akan datang.

Aku mati. Aku pasti mati.

Aku berusaha fokus ke lembar soal sekaligus jawaban yang ada di depanku, kugenggam pensil, dan berusaha menjawab sebisanya. Memang, beberapa soal yang ada di dalam lembaran itu adalah peraturan ninja yang sudah kuhapal dengan mati-matian, tapi ada juga berbagai analisis, dan pertanyaan seputar cakra atau jutsu.

"Apakah nama lain ilusi dalam sifat jutsu dan berikan contohnya?" gumamku, sambil membaca.

_'Ilusi dalam Jutsu di sebut juga Genjutsu. Contohnya adalah Sharingan yang sampai saat ini mampu membuat berbagai ilusi tipuan yang terasa nyata. Selain itu, Sharingan ada berbagai macamnya, salah satunya yang paling hebat adalah Mangekyo Sharingan yang bisa menghasilkan Amaterasu dan bahkan mengeluarkan Susanoo.'_

Aku tertegun. Ya ampun! Hampir saja jawabanku menghancurkan dunia! Bisa-bisa setelah ini aku di interogasi. Sasuke saja belum mendapat tanda kutukan dari Orochimaru, bisa-bisanya aku dengan santai menulis berbagai jurus yang dapat Sasuke lakukan dalam komik Naruto jilid 45 ke atas!

Aku menjitak kepalaku, kemudian mencari penghapus. Ada! Tapi..

"G-Gaara?" panggilku agak takut. Ia menoleh, masih dengan ekspresi datar.

"Anoo—P-penghapus.. Bisa pinjam?" kataku, menunjuk benda yang sangat mungil berwarna putih yang terletak di samping kanan Gaara.

Gaara masih menatapku sebentar, seolah ia ingin mengeluarkan jutsu pasirnya saat itu juga. Kukira begitu. Tapi setelah itu, ia mengambil penghapus yang ada di dekatnya dan menaruhnya di atas kertas jawabanku.

"Terima kasih," bisikku, kemudian cepat-cepat menghapus.

Detik detik, menit menit, berlalu dengan cepat. Tak terasa dua jam sudah lewat, dan saat inilah Ibiki akan mengumumkan pertanyaan yang menjebak. Kalau sudah begini, aku akan memperingatkan Gaara.

"Ga-Gaara.." panggilku, masih dengan berbisik. Ia menoleh lagi, wajahnya terlihat lebih marah dari sebelumnya, walaupun bagi orang lain, wajahnya tetap datar seperti biasa.

"Bisakah kau berhenti memanggil namaku seolah-olah kita adalah teman?" jawabnya, sebelum aku bisa mengeluarkan pertanyaanku.

Aku terdiam. Sial, mau menolong orang saja susah. Tapi aku takkan menyerah.

"Kita teman se-tim sekarang, dan tolong dengarkan orang jika sedang bicara—jangan memalingkan wajah seperti itu—nah, dilarang menginterupsi perkataanku. Dengar—setelah ini Hibiki akan mengeluarkan soal yang menjebak. Apapun itu, jangan pernah berpikir untuk tidak ikut!" bisikku tak sabaran. Emosi telah menguasaiku untuk berbicara seberani ini dengan Gaara.

Gaara menatapku dengan ekspresi yang tidak bisa di tebak—antara bingung atau melihat benda aneh di tengah jalan.

Ia kembali menatap Hibiki yang sudah mulai menjelaskan soal nomor 10. Tiba-tiba, kepalaku menjadi pusing lagi. Ruangan ujian tampak berputar-putar. Aku tidak bisa fokus. Yang aku tahu, sepertinya Hibiki sudah selesai menjelaskan pertanyaannya, dan Gaara menoleh padaku.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu soal yang akan di berikan?" tanyanya datar.

Aku menggeleng cepat. Rasa-rasanya kursi yang aku duduki ini melayang-layang. Aku tidak bisa mengikuti alurnya, sampai..

Gelap.

.

.

.

"Peh!"

Satu kata yang meluncur keluar dari mulutku, ketika aku sudah mulai sadar. Hal pertama yang kulihat adalah langit. Langit yang begitu cerah dan begitu biru. Kusadari mulutku kemasukan pasir.

Aku cepat cepat bangun. Kulihat sekeliling. Pertama-tama, kukira itu kota yang cukup suram. Bangunan-bangunan yang berwarna cokelat ada di mana-mana, seperti kota yang kehabisan cat. Sebentar—itu bukan warna cokelat. Itu.. pasir?

Aku cepat cepat berdiri dan merapikan bajuku—baju Ayame sebenarnya, masih dengan celana jeans, kauskaki hitam dan Sneakers kesayanganku. Aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke segala arah. Tak jauh disana, terlihat tas selempangku yang berwarna hijau lumut tergeletak tak berdaya. Aku mengambil tas-ku dengan cepat, dan mengecek isinya. Bajuku masih lengkap. Begitu juga dengan handphone dan Walkman.

Hah?

Aku mengeluarkan handphoneku, benda mungil itu masih menyala, dan sebagaimana handphone normal, fitur-fiturnya pun masih aktif, walaupun baris baterainya tinggal satu, dan sinyalnya kosong sama sekali. Cek pulsa saja tidak bisa. Parah. Parah. Sepertinya aku berganti dimensi lagi, dan aku tidak bisa mengikuti ini lebih jauh lagi. Adakah yang bisa membantuku pulang menuju Jakarta?

Aku menghela nafas. Angin yang kencang bertiup. Suna memang panas pada siang hari, tapi anginnya cukup jahat untuk membuatmu kelilipan.

"Ini pasti Suna," gumamku. Aku mulai berjalan, dan berhenti ketika menyadari bahwa di dalam Sneakers-ku terdapat pasir. Aku melepas Sneakers-ku satu persatu dan menepuk-nepuknya, sampai debu-debu dan pasir pasir itu keluar.

Setelah merasa sedikit lebih enak (percayalah, berapa kalipun kau mengusir pasir-pasir itu keluar dari dalam sepatumu, beberapa menit lagi pasti pasir pasir itu akan masuk lagi), aku berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak. Saat berbelok, terlihatlah jalan besar Suna. Banyak orang lalu lalang. Sekarang aku harus mencari Gaara, mungkin ini zaman saat Gaara sudah menjadi Kazekage? Pasti dia bisa menolongku untuk..

"Monster datang!" teriak salah satu pejalan kaki yang ada di sekitarku.

Hah? Monster? Monster apa? Di Suna ada monster? Oh iya, Ichibi, Jinchuuriki-nya Gaara, kan. Tapi, mana Ichibi-nya? Dengan rupa sebesar dan segendut itu, kalau ia muncul pasti kelihatan.

Semua pejalan kaki terlihat panik dan menutup mulut masing masing, mereka semua agak menyingkir ke tepi jalan dengan wajah yang khawatir, sehingga hanya ada aku di tengah-tengah jalan. Tak lama kemudian, dari ujung jalan terlihat seorang anak kecil berambut merah, berjalan agak lambat dengan kepala yang menunduk, dan tangannya memeluk sebuah boneka Teddy Bear yang bermuka suram. Aku menyipitkan mataku, berusaha memperjelas sosok yang sedang berjalan itu.

Gaara. Tapi dia masih kecil! Bahkan jauh lebih muda dari yang tadi ujian bersamaku! Sebentar, kutelusuri dahinya. Belum ada tanda 'Ai'. Kalau begitu, Yashamaru belum mengkhianatinya. Kulihat sekelilingku. Ada yang berbisik-bisik, ada yang pura pura tidak melihat, ada yang sudah berlari ke segala arah sejak tadi.

Gaara kecil berjalan ke arahku.

Apa yang harus kulakukan? Ya ampun, emergency. Aku semakin bingung, sampai saat Gaara sudah ada di depanku.

"HA-HAI!" ucapku spontan. Gaara tampak kaget, ia mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihatku dengan matanya yang sendu. Bodoh sekali, Aya! 'Hai' apanya? Setelah ini harus bagaimana?

Orang-orang melihatku dengan tatapan yang agak terkejut, bahkan aku mendengar sebuah bisikan-bisikan seperti, 'apa dia sudah gila? Mengajak bicara Jinchuuriki, benar-benar nekat..'

Aku mendengus. Biar saja! Memangnya mereka tahu apa tentang anak kecil yang tidak berdosa ini? Seenaknya saja memerikan predikat Jinchuuriki, Jinchuuriku. Gaara punya Jinchuuriki kan bukan maunya. Dasar orang-orang bodoh! Aku mengumpat dalam hati, sementara Gaara masih menatapku.

"Halo," ulangku, sambil tersenyum. Aku berjongkok, agar sekarang tinggiku hampir sama dengan badannya yang kecil.

"H-h-halo," jawabnya, suaranya kecil sekali, hampir tidak terdengar. Astaga, ternyata dulu Gaara sama gagapnya dengan Hinata, ya? Lucu sekali. Ia terlihat sangat imut-imut.

Aku berdiri lagi, dan mengulurkan tangan.

"Mau main?" tanyaku. Aku memang tidak jago merangkai kata kata yang tepat untuk di ucapkan. Tapi kurasa aku berbakat untuk menjadi penculik anak di Jakarta. Ekspresi Gaara tampak terkejut, ia malah menunduk dan mengeratkan pelukannya ke Teddy Bear bermuka suram itu.

Aku tidak sabaran. Kuraih tangannya, dan kuajak berjalan. Tidak ada perlawanan. Ia mengikutiku dengan wajah yang tetap menunduk. Aku tambah bingung sekarang. Masashi Kishimoto tidak pernah membuat peta Suna. Ternyata cukup besar juga. Lewat jalan ini kemana ya?

"B-bukan kesitu. K-kalau mau ke taman.." ujarnya, masih dengan suara yang minim.

"Kalau begitu, ayo ke taman!" ajakku. Ia mengangguk lemah, dan gantian menarikku ke arah yang berlawanan. Akhirnya, aku mendapat respon darinya. _Terima kasih, Tuhan._

.

.

.

Aku berada di sebuah taman, di atas ayunan. Di sebelahku, Gaara, juga sedang mengayun ayunannya pelan. Taman. Ini di sebut sebuah taman? Aku melihat ke sekeliling, yang ada hanya hamparan pasir, tebing-tebing tinggi dan curam, serta tanah yang tandus, dengan keadaan sepatuku yang sepertinya penuh dengan pasir lagi. Di 'taman' yang seperti itu, beberapa anak kecil seumuran Gaara tampak sedang bersenang-senang memainkan bola. Wajah mereka bahagia. Anak kecil itu selalu lucu, ya.

"Onii-chan, siapa?" suara Gaara menyadarkanku. Aku menoleh ke arahnya. Wajahnya agak terlihat senang, matanya berbinar, ia mengembangkan senyum tipis.

"Panggil saja Aya.. Yah, dari Jakartagakure tahun 2011" aku menjawab sekenanya. Gaara tampak bingung.

"Jakartagakure? Aku tidak pernah dengar, selain itu yang selama ini aku tahu.. Iwagakure, Ottogakure, Kirigakure, Amegakure, Konohagakure.." ujarnya.

"Kau hapal semua nama-nama itu?" tanyaku.

"Ya! Aku suka mempelajari nama-nama negara!" wajahnya tambah cerah.

Aku tersenyum. Memang, calon Kazekage. Mengingat hal yang akan di temuinya setelah ini, pengkhianatan Yashamaru, permusuhan orang-orang yang ada di sekelilingnya, sampai perubahan kepribadiannya yang polos seperti sekarang.. Rasanya aku ingin menangis.

Aku menepuk kepalanya, dan mengusap-usap rambutnya pelan.

"Setelah ini ada masa-masa sulit. Tapi aku percaya kau pasti akan bertahan," ujarku.

Mendengar hal itu, kukira Gaara akan bingung lagi, seperti tadi. Tapi tidak. Kali ini ia menunduk lagi, menatap sepatunya, menatap pasir-pasir yang bercampur dengan tanah, yang menjadi pijakannya. Aku kembali terdiam, sampai tak terasa beberapa menit, kudengar isakan kecil. Saat aku menoleh, Gaara sudah menangis. Airmatanya menitik satu persatu, membasahi pakaiannya.

Ya ampun! Aku telah membuat seorang anak kecil menangis! Seumur-umurku 14 tahun, tidak pernah aku membuat anak kecil menangis dengan sengaja. Malahan, adiknya Tisa paling senang jika aku berkunjung ke rumahnya.

"Maaf, maaf! Aku ada salah bicara, ya? Gomenasai.." aku turun dari ayunan, dan kembali berjongkok di depannya. Airmatanya tidak berhenti juga. Aku tambah panik. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Kuaduk-aduk isi tas selempangku, dan mengeluarkan Walkman. Aku cepat-cepat menekan tombol-tombol Walkman sekarat baterai itu untuk memilih lagu. Ini saja.

Lagu Wind dari Akeboshi mengalun. Lama kelamaan, tangis Gaara berhenti. Ia menatap Walkman itu dengan agak takjub.

"Mau lihat?" kataku, menyodorkan Walkman yang masih menyala. Gaara mengangguk, dan dengan matanya yang masih sembab, ia mengambil Walkman dari tanganku. Ia melihat berbagai sisinya, menekan-nekan tombol tombol yang ada dengan wajah tertarik, dan ketika lagu berganti sesuai dengan tombol yang di tekannya, ia mulai tersenyum. Polos sekali. Hanya mengutak-utik Walkman saja bisa membuatnya begitu bahagia.

"Gaara-sama?" panggil sebuah suara. Aku menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Yashamaru berdiri. Ingin rasanya kutendang dia kalau mengingat apa yang akan dia lakukan setelah ini pada Gaara.

"Yashamaru!" Gaara berteriak senang, turun dari ayunan dan memeluk Yashamaru, masih dengan menggenggam Walkman-ku. Yashamaru tertawa dan menurunkan Gaara, kemudian melihatku.

"Terima kasih sudah mengajak Gaara bermain. Kalau boleh tahu, kau siapa ya..?" tanyanya ramah. Aku mendelik. Enak saja, aku tidak akan beramah tamah terhadap orang seperti ini. Kalau perlu aku tidak akan menjawab. Aku diam saja menatap Yashamaru yang agak bingung, tapi ketika aku menatap Gaara, aku menemukan wajahnya yang juga bingung.

"Aya. Itu namaku. Lengkapnya, Naya Rakita. Umurku 14 tahun, datang dari Jakartagakure. Jangan tanya kenapa aku bisa ada di sini, atau kenapa bajuku sebegini anehnya, atau kenapa—aku mau bermain dengan Gaara." jawabku pedas.

Gaara menghampiriku dan menggenggam tanganku dengan tangannya yang begitu kecil.

"Aya-nii baik sekali! Dia tadi mengajakku bermain dan meminjamkanku benda ini!" kata Gaara, mengacungkan Walkman-ku. Heran sekali. Bermain apanya? Aku hanya melihatnya menangis, atau bahkan tepatnya, membuat dan menemaninya menangis. Beda sekali dengan Gaara saat ujian Chuunin tadi, pinjam penghapus saja harus menyiapkan mental dulu.

Yashamaru tersenyum.

"Dimana tempat tinggalmu sekarang?" nada ramahnya masih seperti biasa.

"Tidak ada. Aku terlempar kesini beberapa menit yang lalu—jangan tanya bagaimana caranya. Dan sekarang tidak punya tempat tinggal." jawabku cepat, dan jujur.

"Begitu, ya? Bagaimana kalau untuk sementara, kau tinggal di rumah kami saja? Gaara-sama pasti setuju, bukan?" tanya Yashamaru.

Gaara mengangguk cepat. Ia menatapku dengan tatapan berharap, sementara tangan mungilnya masih memegangi tanganku.

Aku memutar mataku. Capek dengan semua ini.

"Baiklah," satu kata terucap dari mulutku. Daripada tidak mendapat tempat tinggal?

.

.

.

**Normal POV**

Aya, Gaara dan Yashamaru berjalan bertiga, di jalan setapak itu.

"Tunggu sebentar," kata Aya, berhenti di tengah jalan, melepas sepatunya, dan mengeluarkan pasir-pasir dari dalamnya.

_"Always, sand in my shoes, and now i meet the real sand from Dessert..."_ gumam Aya pasrah.

**_:: To Be Continued ::_**

* * *

Bagaimana? Chapter 3 ini akhirnya bercerita seputar tentang Gaara. Tenang saja, Aya masih akan pindah pindah dimensi, kok! :D

For Review's Reply:

**Deidei Rinnepero13**: Iya, aku juga suka sama Aya! Orangnya rada spontan, panikan dan selalu bingung! XD Deidara? Let me think.. :))

**Twingklypurp**: Iya, fisikku juga lemah T.T kalau aku jadi Aya pasti cepet mati *ketawa

**Love-Amethyst**: Wuahaha.. Sayangnya si Aya udah nyemplung ke Tim Suna, dan begutulah perkembangan ceritanya..

**Lady Spain**: Wua, maaf maaf maaf beribu maaf, aku enggak mau nambah-nambah OC lagi selain Aya, Tisa, dan Olla, takutnya kebanyakan OC, terus ceritanya jadi aneh deh T.T Maaf sekali lagi ya.. Notabene aku juga fansnya Gaara dan kepengen banget ketemu Gaara, walaupun cuma dalam fic, tapi begitulah, its just and only dream..

**Yarai**: Ini dia chapter tiganyaaa :DD

Mengenai judul chapter 3 ini, aku terinspirasi dari lagunya 'Sand In My Shoes'. Penyanyinya, Dido. Kalau aku dengar lagu itu, entah kenapa ingat terus sama Gaara dan padang pasir yang super panas pada siang hari XP Kalau mau coba dengar, silakan download.

Yap, tolong kritik, saran beserta reviewnya? :)


	4. Chapter 4: Beautiful Art: Bravery

**Kingi Dawn, 2011**

**Presented,**

**Phantasm**

**Chapter 4: Beautiful Art: Bravery.  
**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto, always.**

**Warning: AU, Canon, OOC, OC, Typo(s).  
**

* * *

Aku mendengar suara isakan.

Siapa itu?

Perlahan aku membuka mataku, terlihat atap rumah berwarna putih. Sebentar—ini bukan kamarku, juga bukan kamar Ayame.

Aku bangun, menyibak selimutku, dan mengedarkan pandanganku ke segala arah. Aku baru ingat kalau malam ini aku menumpang di rumah Gaara—yang masih kecil. Kankurou dan Temari kuakui memang sangat cuek pada Gaara. Kemarin saja mereka berdua tidak menyapa Gaara saat ia pulang ke rumah. Keluarga ini benar benar parah. Dan ayahnya? Entah, aku tidak pernah melihatnya. Mungkin dia sibuk dengan tugas sebagai Kazekage-nya, tidak peduli akan putra bungsunya yang tidak pernah mendapatkan kasih sayang secara normal.

Isakan itu masih terdengar.

Aku merinding. Paling lemah kalau soal hantu. Kalau di Jakarta ada Kuntilanak, dan teman temannya, jangan-jangan di Suna ada sesuatu yang lebih menyeramkan lagi—

Aku menurunkan kakiku ke lantai yang dingin. Suna ini memang paling dingin saat malam hari. Aku sedikit menggigil. Udara dingin ini sangat menggigit. Cepat-cepat kupakai jaketku, dan keluar dari kamar.

Satu hal yang bisa kulihat: kegelapan. Jelas saja, semua lampu sudah di matikan, dan penghuni rumah sudah tidur semua—kecuali Gaara, ya.

Tunggu. Gaara? Berarti mungkin dia sedang menangis?

Aku meraba-raba tembok, membiasakan mataku dengan kegelapan yang pekat. Untung saja rumahnya tidak terlalu banyak properti, jadi tidak ada kejadian aku bakal tersandung atau apa.

Isakan itu semakin jelas. Rasanya dari kamar ini. Aku menempelkan telingaku pada pintu. Benar. Kamar ini memang paling dekat dengan kamar tempatku tidur tadi, jelas saja terdengar sampai ke sana.

Aku menyentuh knop pintu yang dingin. Beku rasanya kalau menyentuh knop itu lama lama. Aku memutar, dan membukanya. Tidak di sangka, kamar itu cukup terang, walaupun bukan terang dari sinar lampu, tapi sinar bulan. Aku terperangah. Di bawah jendela bulat, tempat sinar bulan yang terang itu masuk, duduklah Gaara, sendirian, memeluk lututnya. Sambil menangis.

"Gaara?" kataku. Ia mendongak, wajahnya tidak begitu jelas, tapi bekas-bekas airmata itu terlihat sangat jelas terkena sinar bulan.

"Aya-nee.." panggilnya. Aku bingung dan hanya berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Kenapa kamu tidak tidur?" tanyaku lagi. Pertanyaan bodoh memang, notabene aku sudah tahu sejak lama kalau Gaara tidak akan pernah bisa tidur sebelum jilid 31. Ia menggeleng, masih sambil menangis.

"T-tidak bisa..." ia berusaha menjawab di sela sela tangisannya.

Aku menghela nafas. Sengsara juga kalau begini, tiap malam tetap hidup.

Aku melepas jaketku, dan menyelimutinya. Tubuhnya yang mungil terbungkus jaketku.

DINGIN!

Ya ampun, ceroboh, kenapa aku malah meminjamkan jaketku padanya? Sekarang aku yang kedinginan. Tapi kalau tidak kupinjamkan—rasanya jahat sekali ya.

"Makasih, Aya-nee.." ia sudah mulai berhenti menangis. Aku ikut duduk di sebelahnya, agak merapat. Dingin, dingin, dingin!

"Kankurou-nii dan Temari-nee tidak pernah begini," katanya. Matanya memandang lantai yang gelap.

"Euh.. Nanti juga akan peduli padamu, kok. Hm.. Beberapa tahun lagi. Tenang saja! Sebenarnya mereka itu menyayangimu!" hiburku.

Ia menoleh padaku.

"Kalau mereka memang menyayangiku, kenapa mereka memanggilku dengan julukan 'monster' saat aku lewat? Kenapa cuma aku yang monster begini? Apa aku sebegitu menjijikkan, ya?" pertanyaan bertubi-tubi datang dari seorang anak berumur 6 tahun ini. Aku merasa simpati. Coba kuingat-ingat masa kecilku saat berumur 6 tahun dulu. Di ajari Ayah sepeda, pulang dari sekolah dasar, Ibu sudah menunggu di rumah dengan senyum hangat dan berbagai masakannya, walaupun kakak sering mencuri pudding yang aku beli, tapi aku sayang mereka semua, dan tentu mereka juga sayang padaku.

Kalau saat itu aku tidak punya apa apa dan siapa siapa seperti Gaara sekarang ini, bagaimana rasanya ya?

Pasti sakit sekali.

Aku mengusap kepalanya pelan.

"Gaara, dengar. Kamu bukan monster. Kamu sama sekali tidak menjijikkan. Asal bersabar, beberapa tahun lagi kamu akan di hormati semua orang Suna. Suatu hari nanti, pasti," aku hanya bisa berkata seperti itu, berusaha menguatkan hatinya.

Matanya sudah mulai berkaca kaca lagi, ia menarik lengan bajuku dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di situ untuk menangis, lagi.

Menangis sampai pagi, sampai lengan bajuku rasa-rasanya basah.

.

.

.

Pagi itu, aku yakin mataku sudah berkantung seperti panda. Aku bangun dengan rambut yang acak-acakan, dan aku melihat sekeliling. Gaara tidak ada. Tentu saja. Tidur saja tidak bisa, pasti dia sedang mengisi waktunya entah dimana. Aku menggaruk kepalaku yang tidak gatal, kemudian menatap cermin. Masih Aya yang biasanya, hanya sedang bingung cara pulang saja.

Aku keluar dari kamar. Sinar matahari yang hangat menyinari. Tapi masih pagi. Aku berbelok ke arah dapur, suasana masih sepi. Karena tidak tahu jam, aku mengitari rumah dan mendapati Gaara di halaman belakang (walaupun namanya halaman juga, tetap saja tanah tandus dengan beberapa batang pohon berdaun cokelat kering). Ia sedang menjemur baju. Di sebelah kakinya, ada satu buah keranjang penuh dengan baju. Spontan, aku membantunya. Kebanyakan baju Temari, dan topi kucing hitam milik Kankurou.

"Siapa yang mencuci semua ini?" tanyaku.

Gaara hanya menatapku sebentar, tersenyum tipis. Kemudian ia melanjutkan menjemur baju-baju lainnya.

Waktu umur 6 tahun, rasa-rasanya aku baru bisa mengikat tali sepatuku sendiri.

By the way, dimana Yashamaru, pemuda berambut kuning yang ingin kutendang itu? Bisa-bisanya Gaara hanya mencuci baju sendirian, dasar tidak bertanggung jawab! Aku menjemur baju terakhir, dan pergi ke dapur. Kubuka lemari penyimpanan makanan. Ternyata ada banyak makanan tersedia di situ. Roti, selai, mentega, dan beberapa toples yang berisi gula, garam dan bumbu dapur lainnya.

Kunyalakan lampu, dan kemudian menyalakan kompor, berniat membuat French Toast isi keju. Saat aku sedang memanggang rotinya, Temari masuk ke dalam dapur, dan agak terkejut mendapatiku berdiri di sana.

"Selamat pagi, Temari-chan," sapaku, berusaha ramah. Ternyata ia tersenyum.

"Selamat pagi juga, sedang apa?" tanya-nya. Benar kan, kalau dalam kondisi seperti ini, Temari sebenarnya baik. Ia cuma sedikit takut dengan Gaara, itu saja. Tapi melihat Temari yang begini.. Lucu juga. Ia masih berumur 10 tahun, tapi sifatnya sudah mulai dewasa. Pantas saja saat sekuel Naruto Shippudden, akhirnya Temari tumbuh menjadi gadis yang sangat cantik dan dewasa.

"Membuat sarapan.." jawabku pendek. Ia terlihat tertarik, dan berdiri di sebelahku yang sedang memanggang.

"Itu apa?" ia menunjuk 'hal' yang kubuat.

"Roti. Dengan balutan mentega. Mau coba buat?" aku mengangsurkan sendok panjang untuk membalik roti. Ia mengangguk dan mencoba melakukan seperti apa yang aku lakukan. Aku nyengir licik. _Nah, gitu dong, jadinya kan aku tidak perlu repot repot lagi membuat sarapan._

Gaara masuk ke dapur, dan rasa-rasanya aura menjadi sedikit canggung. Aku duduk di meja makan, bertopang tangan, dan Gaara langsung mengambil tempat duduk di sebelahku.

"Temari-nee, sedang buat apa?" Gaara buka mulut, menatap punggung kakak perempuannya yang sibuk bereksperimen. Tapi ia tidak menjawab. Aku merasa tidak sabaran, seperti biasanya. Aku beranjak dari kursi, dan membalik wajah Temari, mencubit kedua pipinya.

"Coba di jawab...!" bisikku pelan, tapi sudah cukup terdengar olehnya.

"R-roti," jawab Temari, tapi ia belum punya nyali untuk bertatap muka dengan Gaara langsung. Paling tidak ini sudah cukup. Kulirik Gaara, ia tersenyum senang. Mungkin ini pertama kalinya Temari menjawab pertanyaannya secara normal? Entahlah.

Yashamaru masuk ke dapur, membuat suasana semakin ramai dengan tawanya yang menurutku terkesan di buat buat itu. Dasar munafik. Karakter paling munafik, di samping karakter Kabuto.

"Temari-sama, tumben memasak sarapan hari ini?" tanya Yashamaru.

"Un, dia yang mengajariku," jawab Temari. Yashamaru melihatku dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa di tebak. Eh, apa-apaan? Curiga ya aku mau meracuni seluruh penghuni rumah ini?

"Kau pasti rajin membuat sarapan ya, di rumah?" Yashamaru tersenyum.

"Tidak. Kalau pagi-pagi, biasanya nyokap yang buat oseng-oseng tempe, tapi kadang-kadang beliau juga bikin lemper dan soto yang sangat enak." jawabku ngaco. Sengaja kugunakan bahasa remaja pada umumnya, dan nama-nama makanan Indonesia yang pasti dia tidak mengerti.

"Begitu, ya?" komentarnya, kemudian ia berbalik untuk membantu Temari menyelesaikan membuat sarapannya. _Gimana? Enggak ngerti kan? _Rutukku puas, dalam hati.

Acara sarapan tersepi yang pernah aku lewatkan. Semua makan dalam diam, dan aku ingin sekali rasanya membalik meja untuk memecahkan keheningan ini. Tapi kurasa semuanya suka dengan resep French Toast-ku, karena piring-piring mereka bersih, dan bahkan Kankurou menambah lagi dan lagi.

.

.

.

Malam itu benar-benar hebat. Aku menguping didepan pintu, tentang Yashamaru yang sedang menjelaskan arti cinta kepada Gaara. Sebentar lagi Gaara akan meminta obat.

"Yashamaru, apa aku boleh minta obat?" tanya Gaara. Nah. Sebentar lagi si pemuda berambut kuning itu akan membungkuskan beberapa obat, dan menyiapkan semua propertinya—dalam rangka usaha membunuh Gaara.

Bingung. Aku bingung apa yang harus kulakukan. Harus kutahan-kah? Atau membiarkan semuanya terjadi sama seperti yang ada dalam komik?

Gaara kedengaran berlari-lari kecil menuju pintu. Aku cepat cepat berdiri dan berlari tanpa suara ke pintu depan. Tak lama, ia muncul.

"Aya-nee? Mau temani aku mengantar obat..?" tanya-nya.

Aku meneguk ludah. Ayo Aya, pikirkan bagaimana caranya menghentikan semua ini.

"I-iya," ujarku, pelan. Aku ragu. Aku bingung. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Aku hanya remaja biasa, suka makan dan tidur, rutinitas tiap hari adalah sekolah, mengerjakan PR dan tugas, bertemu guru Killer, kemudian teriak senang jika di Gramedia sudah terbit komik Naruto jilid terbaru. Tapi—tidak kusangka aku akan menangani tokoh-tokoh yang ada di dalamnya.

.

.

.

Gaara mengetuk pintu depan rumah temannya. Aku menghela nafas. Dalam hitungan detik, wajah Gaara akan langsung pucat karena di tolak oleh temannya itu, dan kemudian ia akan berjalan gontai menuju pinggir jembatan.

Benar saja. Mukanya sudah muram. Tapi—eh, ia berlari. Ia berlari, bukan berjalan! Tidak sesuai dengan yang di komik!

"G-Gaara! Tunggu!" aku berusaha mengejarnya, menahan segala hal yang akan terjadi setelah ini. Sosok kecil itu dengan cepat di telan kegelapan malam. Aku mempercepat lariku, sambil menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan. Gelap dan dingin. Sudah begitu, aku tidak tahu jalan. Dasar Aya bodoh! Bisa-bisanya kehilangan anak itu sebegini cepatnya!

Aku menendang pasir yang ada di tanah tandus ini, merasa sangat kesal. Kesal karena tidak bisa membantu apapun. Kesal karena tidak berhasil membuat perubahan apapun. Aku hanya numpang, belajar, dan mengamati, tanpa bisa menolong sesuatu apapun. Kesal, kesal!

Pasir yang kutendang tertiup angin kencang, dan dataran tanah bergoyang. Aku terduduk. Lagi? Aku akan pindah lagi? Di saat-saat seperti ini, kenapa harus pindah? Sial! Gedung-gedung tampak berputar, angin kencang menerpa, mau tak mau aku menutup mataku, sembari berdoa semoga tidak muncul di tempat yang aneh.

.

.

.

Masih siang. Hal yang pertama kulihat adalah, seperti biasanya, sinar matahari. Angin sepoi-sepoi terasa lembut meniup rambutku. Aku bangkit, duduk, dan pertama-tama melihat ke sekitarku. Padang pasir. Apakah ini masih di Suna? Tapi tidak ada satu bangunan pun.

Aku berdiri, menepuk bajuku, pasir-pasir pun berjatuhan. Kemudian aku melihat ke kanan, kiri, depan, belakang. Tidak ada seorangpun. Dan tidak ada bangunan apapun. Kalau begini harus berjalan sedikit sampai menemukan sesuatu, yang bisa memperjelas aku ada di mana, dan waktu kapan.

Samar-samar, terlihat bayangan yang agak besar di atas sana. Aku menyipitkan mataku. Burung? Tapi besar sekali. Tapi rasa-rasanya itu benar burung. Berwarna putih, berbentuk ganjil dan besarnya lumayan untuk ukuran burung normal. Ia mengepakkan sayapnya dengan lambat. Aku berusaha melihat apakah burung itu di naiki oleh seseorang, atau apakah ia terbang dengan liar dengan sendirinya. Saat aku benar-benar menajamkan mataku, aku melihat seseorang dengan rambut pirang yang berkibar-kibar, menunggang burung itu. Benar, rambutnya pirang.

Lho? Jangan-jangan itu...

Burung itu menukik ke arahku dengan cepat. Ia mendarat dengan halus, walaupun pendaratannya membuat pasir-pasir di sekelilingnya beterbangan entah kemana. Aku batuk-batuk.

"Siapa kau, un? Kenapa bisa ada di tengah-tengah padang pasir seperti ini?" tanya orang itu langsung.

Aku sangat mengenal si pemilik suara. Dan aku tahu aku sedang dalam bahaya besar. Lebih berbahaya daripada sekelompok dengan Gaara.

Deidara mengamatiku dengan matanya. Ia tetap tersenyum seperti biasa, tapi senyumannya, kuakui agak mengerikan.

"Bukan urusanmu," jawabku, berusaha cuek. Sebenarnya aku benar-benar takut. Jangan jangan setelah ini dia akan berkata 'Un, kau mencurigakan un, aku akan meledakkanmu, un. Karena ledakan adalah seni, un'.

Deidara tampak berpikir. Ia tidak mengatakan apapun lagi. Apa aku bisa kabur sekarang? Apa aku lari saja? Tidak. Lari merupakan tindakan yang sangat bodoh. Ia memakai burung dan aku memakai kaki manusia biasa, tanpa jutsu. Tidak. Berarti aku harus berdiri di sini. Kurasakan keringat dingin mengucur di dahiku. Kualihkan pandanganku dari Deidara ke burung putihnya, dan menemukan suatu hal yang ganjil di bagian ekor burung itu. Aku kembali menyipitkan mataku. Rasanya familiar. Rambut merah itu.. Itu.. Itu Gaara?

"Gaara!" ucapku, spontan menunjuk Gaara yang tergulung di bagian ekor burung putih milik Deidara. Deidara terlihat agak kaget dengan teriakanku yang tiba-tiba.

"Kau ternyata kenal Gaara ya, un? Tidak heran sih, Kazekage termuda yang ada dalam sejarah, un," komentarnya. Aku berpikir. Jadi, ini Gaara yang sudah jadi Kazekage? Wajahnya pecah-pecah, pelindung pasirnya berantakan, ia tidak membawa gentong lagi, dan matanya tertutup, kelihatan menderita. Debu menempel pada bajunya. Ini.. Kenapa bisa begini? Coba kuingat-ingat dulu. Ini bagian cerita apa, ya?

"Dei-kun, kau habis darimana?" tanyaku, dengan sangat jujur.

Ia tidak menjawab.

Aku memutar otakku. Ini bagian episode yang mana ya? Deidara dan Gaara.. Deidara dan Gaara.. Hmm..

Icon lampu menyala muncul di atas kepalaku. Aku ingat! Ini pasti bagian episode saat Deidara menculik Gaara untuk merebut Shukaku Ichibi-nya! Dan sekarang, Sasori tengah menghadapi Kankurou di pintu gerbang Suna. Ya, pasti ini. Semua terasa jelas.

"Aku ikut!" kataku dengan sedikit memaksa, naik ke atas burung Deidara seenaknya.

"Kau siapa, un? Tidak ada urusan, un. Semua yang tidak berurusan akan kuledakkan, un," jawab Deidara. Aku mendengus.

"Tidak usah banyak bicara! Sekarang cepat pulang ke markas Akatsuki!" kataku.

Deidara menatapku dengan pandangan yang lebih curiga daripada sebelumnya.

"Darimana kau tahu tentang Akatsuki, un? Kau benar-benar mencurigakan, un!" komentarnya.

Aku kepanasan.

"Memang! Karena aku sengaja membuatmu curiga padaku, un! Sekarang cepat jalankan burung ini! Bagaimana caranya, sih?" kataku meniru logat Deidara. Aku menowel-nowel bagian burung putih yang besar itu. Dan tanpa aba-aba, Deidara menerbangkan burungnya. Aku berpegangan pada kedua sisi burung kertas itu, sambil sesekali melihat keadaan Gaara di belakang, mengenaskan.

Kali ini aku pasti menolongmu, Gaara. Janjiku dalam hati.

.

.

.

"Siapa itu, Deidara? Tumben kau mau membawa orang luar dengan mudah," komentar Kisame. Ia tidak kelihatan, hanya bayangnya saja. Aku tiba di markas Akatsuki setelah duduk berjam-jam di atas burung, membuat pegal saja. Markas ini gelap, tersembunyi, dan aku hampir tidak bisa melihat apapun.

"Dia sendiri un, yang memaksa untuk ikut. Lagipula dia memang mencurigakan, un. Makanya kubawa kesini, un, untuk di interogasi," Deidara menjelaskan.

"Lalu, kemana Sasori?" tanya Kisame lagi.

"Un, dia sedang sedikit bermain-main dengan juniornya, Sabaku no Kankurou, un," kata Deidara lagi.

Enak saja bilang bermain! Gara-gara Sasori, Kankurou setelah ini harus terkena racun! Dan setelah itu, ada Sakura, sih. Jadi aku bisa tenang karena tahu kelanjutannya.

Hening sejenak. Tidak ada yang berbicara, sampai sesosok anggota Akatsuki muncul di tebing yang paling atas. Tiba-tiba, aku merasa hawa yang sangat dingin menusukku. Aneh. Begitu orang ini muncul, aku merasa ketakutan. Gegabah sekali sebenarnya, hal yang sedang kulakukan ini. Aku bisa saja mati di sini, karena di anggap mencurigakan. Lalu kenapa aku tidak pikir panjang saat ikut Deidara tadi? Ah, dasar memang Aya bodoh!

Aku tidak berani melihat sosok yang berdiri di tebing atas. Aku menunduk menatap lantai.

"Deidara? Siapa itu?" tanya sosok tersebut.

"—Un, aku capek menjelaskan. Sudah kubilang aku menemukannya di tengah jalan saat pulang dari Suna tadi. Dia memaksa ikut, un," jawab Deidara.

"Lalu kau biarkan dia ikut begitu saja?" sosok tersebut meninggikan nada suaranya.

"Tentu saja untuk di interogasi, Pein. Aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama jika menemukannya di tengah-tengah jalan begitu. Sangat mencurigakan," kali ini ada suara yang lain lagi, tapi suara ini cukup bersahabat, rasanya. Dengan takut-takut, aku menengadahkan kepalaku. Memberanikan diri untuk menatap kedua orang yang sedang berdiri di atas tebing.

Pein.

Dan Itachi Uchiha.

"Tobi setuju~!" tambah satu suara lagi. Sosok itu berjoget kecil di atas sana.

"Tobi, aku sebagai senior memperingatkanmu, un, untuk tidak berjoget konyol seperti itu. Citra Akatsuki bisa-bisa rusak karenamu, tahu!" Deidara mulai protes. Sejenak, Tobi menghentikan gerakan berjogetnya.

"Huwaaa~ Takut~~!" Tobi menghilang dengan cepat entah kemana.

Hening lagi.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Itachi. Aku tidak berani memandang matanya, atau lebih tepatnya, sosoknya. Aku lebih memilih memandang kegelapan yang pekat.

"Aya," jawabku.

"Ada urusan apa sampai membuatmu ikut kesini?" lanjut Pein.

Aku bingung apa yang harus kujawab.

"Menyelamatkan Gaara. Tolong, jangan ambil Shukaku Ichibi-nya! Setelah ini dia akan.. Oke, selamat sih. Tapi susah," spontan, aku menjawab begitu. Aku langsung menutup mulutku.

"Apa yang kau bawa ini, Deidara? Apakah ia semacam peramal yang tahu segalanya?" tanya Kisame.

"Tak tahu, un. Sudah kubilang aku hanya menemukannya di tengah jalan saja! Akan kuledakkan kalian kalau sekali lagi bertanya, un!" Deidara naik darah.

"Darimana kau tahu kami akan mengambil Shukaku Ichibi?" tanya Itachi, masih dengan nada dingin seperti biasanya.

"Dari komik.. Eh maksudku—dari.. Dari.. Dari mana ya? Hehehe," aku berusaha melucu, mencairkan suasana yang sangat mencekam ini. Nyawaku di ujung tanduk.

"Konan," panggil Pein pelan. Satu sosok yang lembut muncul berdampingan dengan Pein. Itu dia, Konan. Perempuan tercantik di antara semua tokoh-tokoh cewek yang ada dalam komik Naruto, menurutku. Ternyata jepitan bunga mawar putihnya itu memang asli terbuat dari origami.

"Sementara, bawa dia ke sel. Kita akan memulai ritual pelepasan Shukaku Ichibi dari sang Kazekage ini. Ngomong-ngomong, kerja yang bagus, Deidara. Setelah Sasori pulang, kita akan langsung mulai," Pein menjelaskan.

"Suatu kehormatan, un," ujar Deidara, kedengaran puas.

Sel. Oke. Aku akan berada di situ untuk malam ini—entah sampai kapan. Yang kuinginkan sekarang adalah berganti dimensi lagi. Ke dalam lingkungan yang lebih bersahabat, yang lebih aman dan damai sejahtera.

Tiba-tiba, Konan sudah berada di belakangku.

"Stop sebentar sampai di situ. Aku tidak mau di kenakan genjutsu, taijutsu ataupun ninjutsu apapun. Jadi tolong antar aku saja sampai sel. Aku mau kesana dengan senang hati, kok," kataku pasrah. Konan tetap tidak berekspresi.

"Hisap cakranya saja, un! Aku kehabisan banyak cakra dalam melawan si Ichibi itu, un." saran Deidara. Aku mendengus.

"Boleh saja," tantangku.

Pein melihatku dengan Rinnegan-nya, membuatku memilih terus menunduk, kabur dari pandangannya.

"...Sebenarnya kau siapa?" tanya Pein.

Aku mengangkat bahu.

"Sudah kubilang namaku Aya. Hanya.. Manusia biasa. Mungkin," jawabku pendek, semakin merasa menang.

"Dia tidak punya cakra, Deidara." kata Pein.

"Apa, un? Tidak mungkin! Tiap ninja pasti punya cakra, un. Karena yang bukan ninja saja punya, walaupun sedikit!" Deidara menatapku seolah aku adalah barang paling aneh yang pernah ia temui.

"Tidak, aku serius, Deidara. Dia benar-benar tidak punya cakra. Mau di ambil apanya? Dia sepertinya bukan ninja.. _Dan bukan orang-orang kita_, kalau kau tahu maksudku. Konan, cepat bawa dia ke sel. Jangan gunakan jutsu apapun, menghabiskan cakramu saja nanti," Pein menjelaskan. Rinnegan-nya masih mengawasiku.

Konan tetap tidak bersuara, ia menyentuk bahuku pelan, dan melewatiku. Aku mengerti itu adalah suatu tanda untuk menyuruhku mengikutinya.

Kami sampai di suatu lorong yang gelap, cahaya yang tersisa adalah dari obor. Tapi tempat ini tidak lebih gelap dari tempat yang tadi.

"Katakan, sebenarnya apa maksudmu datang kesini?" tanya Konan. Suara lembutnya akhirnya terdengar juga.

"Menyelamatkan Gaara." jawabku mantap.

Konan tidak berkomentar lagi.

Kami sampai di depan suatu sel, dan ia membuka pintu sel dengan cakranya. Pintu sel terbuka dengan mudah.

"Silakan," katanya, seolah menawarkan sesuatu yang sangat baik. Aku meneguk ludah. Sel itu gelap sekali. Dan sejujurnya aku takut gelap. Aku menoleh ke arah Konan. Ia masih menungguku dengan wajah super datar. Perlahan, aku masuk ke dalam sel, dan duduk rapi, seperti cara duduk orang Jepang pada upacara minum teh.

Konan menutup pintu sel dan pergi begitu saja, tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi.

Aku terperangkap.

**_:: To Be Continued ::_**

* * *

Aya berani banget! *merinding* Tapi kalau aku jadi Aya, mungkin aku akan berbuat sama, ya. Atau malah kabur sebelum Deidara mendarat, eh? Hahaha XD

Oke Guys, makasih reviewnya ya! Stay tune in my Fic! :p

**Akira Tsukiyomi**: Uwaa.. Terima kasih udah bilang fic saya ini keren, senang~ XD Iya, memang Gaara sama Naruto itu mirip, tapi sifatnya.. Beda jauh, haha! X))

**Lady Spain**: Iya, pengen deh rasanya ngeliat Itachi hidup. Aku kangen Itachi~ *murung di pojokan ruangan. Padahal dia kakak yang baik, hiks, kenapa musti mati segala, hiks.. Ehem, balik ke cerita, akan di pertimbangkan ya! Terima kasih sarannya.. :3

**Deidei Rinnepero13**: Iya, hahaha. Jelaslah, Aya kan penggemar komik Naruto sejati. Kayaknya semua fans yang fanatik banget sama Naruto juga bakalan hapal, kok ceritanya! Discontinued atau Hiatus? Mungkin enggak, tapi updatenya.. Gak nentu. antara lama dan enggak. Kadang-kadang kalo banyak ide, updatenya bisa cepet kayak gini nih ^^ Gimana Deidaranya? :D

**Twingklypurp**: Bener! Jujur aja sifatku tuh kurang lebih sama kayak Aya, pengen nendang Yashamaru deh, iih! Kasian kan Gaara! Tapi kalo enggak ada tokoh Yashamaru, Gaara gak bakal berkembang kayak sekarang ya O.O

**Yume Shinkou**: Hihi. Sebenernya aku juga enggak tahu si Aya punya kekuatan apaan *author bego*. Enggak ding. Aya itu sama kayak kita kok, remaja biasa, yang enggak bisa pakai jutsu apapun, yang enggak punya cakra, dan tentu saja enggak bisa lompat dari pohon ke pohon kayak ninja pada umumunya. Itulah dia! XD Perang shinobi keempat? Aku belum baca itu tuh, jadi belum tahu detailnya.. T.T

Oke then, di mohon lagi ya reviewnya.. (Jangan bosen dengerin aku minta minta review gini, lol) ^_^

Ciao~!


End file.
